


Biscotti with Scotty

by GoingKnowhere



Series: of moodboards and ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Moodboards, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: It's a lazy day with Scotty





	Biscotti with Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that rhyme (can you call it that???) last week and was absolutely beside myself and I had to make this…. it also got me thinking about Scotty having a partner with a lot of tattoos…. Anyways, it’s a really short little ficlet that’s a teeny-tiny peek at domestic life with Scotty ;)
> 
> And, if you didn’t already know this, I made an announcement months back that all of my reader insert moodboards will feature people of color and I am still sticking to that.

 

 

**__ **

_*i do not own the images used to make the moodboard, nor am i making any revenue off of it. it was just made for entertainment purposes_

* * *

 

 

**_Biscotti with Scotty_ **

 

The sound of feet padding across the floor tore your attention away from cooing at your cat across the room in time to see Scotty appear. It was a Saturday, an off day for the two of you, and it didn’t take much on behalf of your boyfriend to convince you to partake in a lazy day. Well, you did have one stipulation and that was that you didn’t want to be the one to leave to get snacks. **  
**

 

It was  _still_ an easy agreement.

 

So tray in hand, a soft smile gracing his face, you wordlessly accepted the item as he slid back into bed beside you. You couldn’t help but grin at what the tray contained.

 

“Biscotti.” A small plate stacked high with the crunchy treats was flanked by two steaming mugs of (tea/coffee) and the hot pot on a pot holder in case of refills.

 

“Aye,” Scotty replied easily, getting comfortable once more before taking the tray and settling it between you on the bed. He scooped up a cup and a biscotti, dipping the end in the liquid. He came across as nonchalant, but you could see the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried to keep his cool.

 

You snorted and picked up your own cup, your heart warming at his ever consistent, adorable nature.

 

Biscotti with Scotty in the comforts of your own bed? _Yes_ , you thought, _this was going to be a pleasant day._

 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated ♥♥♥♥
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥♥♥♥


End file.
